Emerald
by SuperDarthKitten123
Summary: Emerald was very smart. She always figured things out. Alex Rider saw she was to smart. Alex/oc. WARNING: LANGUAGE! Discontinued. If somebody actually wants it, you can have it.
1. Chapter 1

Emerald was always a smart girl. In everything she ever did, she thought like nobody else. When all kids in the class couldn't figure out the question, she always answered it. Soon she was to smart for ninth grade and had to move to tenth! That was the same grade as her sister, Diamond. Everybody adored Diamond. But in reality she was a bitch to Emerald! So Diamond was not happy about Emerald being in the same grade. Then she realized she could make Emerald's life hell at school and home! Their little sis , Ruby, became the only thing Emerald had to look forward to at home. Still she didn't let that get her down.

Emerald was also strong. Will she cry when Diamond insults her? No way! Feel embarrassed whenDiamond embarrasses her? Who cares! Parents tell her they prefer Diamond. Would it sting? Whatever! She new people had worse lives. At school she had one friend. Tom Harris. They were lab partners. Immediately, they were friends.

Today was her third day at Brookland. She thought it was awesome! Except for Diamond of course. While walking to math she passed Diamond's locker. "Girls, I heard Druggie is back." Diamond gossiped. 'Druggie?' Emerald wondered. She hadn't seen anybody who looked a Druggie. 'Maybe I'll see somebody today,' She thought. Although, Emerald did hate drugs, she wanted to see this 'Druggie'. Before she knew it, she had arrived at math. Once Emerald as at down, she pulled out her drawing book. Drawing always had a certain way of calming her. Eventually, class started. 'Finally' she thought. The teacher started taking role call. "Emerald?" She asked. "Here," I replied. "Alex?" She asked. "Here," somebody answered. "For once," the teacher muttered. 'I wonder what that was about?'

Soon ,right before lunch, Emerald realized all the teachers had said something related to this "Alex" guy never being here. In the cafeteria line, Emerald stood next to Tom. "Hey, what's up Em?" That was Tom's nickname for Emerald. "Oh, not much Tom. What's for lunch today?" Emerald asked. "Spaghetti! I love spaghetti!" "It is delicious, " Emerald said as they got their lunch. As they were walking to there table, Diamond decided it would be fun to 'accidentally' bump into Emerald and get her spaghetti all over Emerald's shirt. "OMG! I'm like so sorry! NOT." She cackled and walked off with her posse.

* * *

Tom's POV

"MAN I hate that she-devil!" Em screeched. Em's Sister, Diamond, was mean. Although, Em never stayed angry for long. Always if you push her down, she'll get right back up again. That's what makes her special. As I sat down, Em decided to clean up. 2 minuets after she left, Alex came. "Hey back from a long absence I see?" I asked. "Yep, Anything important happen when I was gone?" Al asked. "Not much, except for the new girl Em. Well, her real name is Emerald, But i call her Em. We're friends!" "Well, where is she now?" Al asked. "My stupid sister ,Diamond, spilled spaghetti all over my shirt." Em answered. "Hey, you weren't there a second ago Em! Why does everybody sneak up on me?!"

Alex POV

Sometimes, Tom can be a drama queen. We're the only two people to sneak up on him. Well, I'm not sure about this 'Emarald' girl but I sneak up on him. She was actually, quite beautiful. This 'Emerald' had luscious Brunette hair with a purple streak. i figured ahe got her name from the beautiful emerald green eyes, that seemed to sparkle. I also noticed she was wearing a violet t-shirt (with a new spaghetti stain), black jeans, and a black star necklace."Come on Tom, stop being such a drama queen!" Emerald said, as if reading my thoughts. "Fine, but are you planning revenge?" Tom asked. "I can't. My parents said if I play another prank they'll move me back to ninth grade." She replied. "Wait, what?" I asked.

Emerald's POV

It was just then I noticed the boy next to Tom. I actually thought he was preety cute. He had light brown* hair, tousled across his face. He also had brown eyes. But what I noticed most was his scars. Gang? I thought. No. He dresses nicely and seems polite. Druggie? Psh. No way! He shows no signs of drugs, except for being tired. But a lot of people are tired, so it's not that big of deal. Although I can't seem to figure out where the scars came from. "Shouldn't you be running away like everybody else?" "Alex don't be so r-" Tom started, but I interrupted him. "Why would I run away?" I inquired.

Alex POV

Whoa. Did not expect that. "Everybody runs away from me because -" "He's a druggie." "Diamond, go away already." Emerald hissed. I never exactly liked Diamond. She always being a drama queen, spreading rumors, and insulting people for no reason. I fact, she started the druggie rumor! Diamond is just a total bitch! "Diamond, just drop it already." Said Emerald. "I don't think mom and dad will appreciate you talking to Druggie." And she walked off.

Emerald POV

God, I fucking hate that she deviled bitch! Our parents cant see that though. 'Oh Emerald, why can't you be more like your sister?' They ask. You mean a total bitch! "Okay, what just happened here?" Alex asked. I realized I had been standing there for like 5 minuets. Then, the bell rang. "Bye guys, I need to get to Algebra." I said. "I have that to, I'll come with you." Alex offered. Then we walked to class together.

Alex POV

"Do you believe that rumor?" I asked. Okay, maybe not the best question to ask a new girl, but I was curious! Yeah, curiosity killed the cat, blah blah blah. "No way! You don't show any signs of drugs, except for being tired. But lots of people are tired. Your not in a gang cause you dress decently, and seem polite." Wow this girl is smart. I could tell this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

*ALEX RIDER HAS LIGHT BROWN HAIR. I CHECKED THE BOOKS. HE HAS BLONDE HAIR IN THE MOVIE.

Anyways, yay new story! And, if I owned Alex Rider, would I write fanfics? Anyways, Review! I have captured Alex Rider and tied him up with ropes that can only be broken by reviews!


	2. Adopt it I don't care

This is up for adoption. If anybody actually CARED about the story, or actually had a good idea or thought the story was good for some reason, you can have it. I really don't care. Nobody like this thing, so what's the point? I HAD good ideas, but they got crushed. So some won take the story if you want it. OH MY GODS PHONE, SHUT UP ALREADY!


End file.
